


宝生永梦的假日/爱与理想篇

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 作者前言：如有撞梗不好意思。是假期里永梦洗机车的故事。参考资料/本篇、剧场版、五骑士、爆搜宝物、外传三部曲译者前言：抹布车（字面意义）





	宝生永梦的假日/爱与理想篇

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『宝生永夢の休日/愛と理想篇』by 飛島  
> 翻訳させていただきました。

「我已经养成习惯了」  
「是这样啊」  
自己才是不对劲的那个吗。那双澄澈的大眼睛里，有着让人产生这种想法的力量。面前的男人宛如不知谎言为何物的小狗一般，正用专注的眼神询问着「为什么要拒绝呢」。  
他说养成了习惯，应该不是说谎吧。男人把手里的水桶放了下来，里面满满当当都是接下来会用到的一系列道具。有那么需要吗。而且每一样都是开过封的，至少都用过一回了。一眼扫过去，还有些东西看起来用途是重叠的。面对这些让人莫名感到一种讲究的道具，贵利矢有些战战兢兢。  
「没事啦。不是难得放假吗。那就为了我用啊」  
「是！ 那，请跟我来。这里面也有为了我自己的成分在」  
「诶诶～」  
得终止这种不痛不痒的对话才行。这个时不时会固执得令人难以置信的年下男人，每天研修医的工作就够辛苦了，现在还在CR负责游戏病患者治疗，两头都在忙。像贵利矢就知道，他昨天还在被一篇临近死线的报告搞得焦头烂额。  
既然这样一个人都如此期待了，那就没办法了。满足他一回吧。贵利矢下了决心，有些不情愿地跟在男人身后走了。  
室外阳光灿烂，洒在身上暖融融的。明明前段时间还那么冷。看来自己不在的时候，时间流逝了不少。和寒冷的冬天比起来，现在这个季节要宜人得多。然而这对变为了Bugster的自己来说，已经没什么所谓了。现在这个身体，也只不过是九条贵利矢这个人的数据集合而已。能感知到气候宜人，这也只是一种模拟生前的自己所产生的反射反应吧。  
「在想什么」  
「诶？ 没什么。我在想不用涂防晒真方便啊」  
「这样啊……不对，诶？ 防晒？」  
贵利矢把眼睛眯成月牙，凑近了不知为何对防晒一词大惊小怪的男人。结结实实地揽过他穿着白衣的肩膀，盯着他的脸看。  
「什么啊，你那反应。那个意思吗？ 你是不是想说怎么那么黑还涂？」  
「不是了啦」  
虽然肩膀被抓着晃来晃去，男人回答时却露出很开心似的表情。不过，这边贵利矢倒也是笑着的。男人带着那种难以形容的表情一直盯着贵利矢的脸看，贵利矢不经意般抽开身，继续说了起来。  
有时候，就会发生这样的事情。男人展现出来的表情，还是人类时的贵利矢可以通过自己的感性来准确把握，但现在他不敢做出这种判断。  
顺便一说，如今变为了Bugster，贵利矢觉得已经没必要再涂防晒，就不再涂了，结果今年比往年晒得都要黑。令人颇为费解外加恼火。  
「那就拜托了」  
「二速！」  
在蓝天之下变身，一不留神就喊出声了，但其实没有什么敌人。更准确地说，除了自己和男人以外没有任何人。男人正站在医院宽广的区划地边缘，把水桶放在打扫卫生用的水龙头下面接水，他朝改变了形态的贵利矢漾出笑容，回到他身边。  
「哈。真的要干啊」  
自己应该用什么样的态度来度过接下来的时光呢。犹豫不决的贵利矢发出了不情不愿的声音。看着这样的贵利矢，男人带着无可奈何的表情笑了起来。怎么搞得像无理取闹的人是我一样啊，贵利矢想道。  
「算了，没事。快点弄完咱们去吃个饭呗～」  
不故作轻松的话就坚持不下去。男人正把手浸到水桶里。贵利矢冲他歪了歪前轮，询问道：  
「你在干嘛」  
「没什么，试试温度。看是不是有点凉。平常我不会在意这些的」  
「没事啦。你别管那些，直接一口气洗完嘛」  
快停下快停下。这是在操什么心呢。只会让我更尴尬啊。  
还有，尽早让我解放吧。贵利矢这么想着，朝那个脱下白衣露出T恤的男人嚷嚷起来。  
「我明白了。那么」  
男人听完贵利矢的话愉快地点点头，把手里拿着的什么东西一下子插到了贵利矢身体里。此刻，在变成机车后的贵利矢的身体死角处，不得了的事情发生了。  
「诶！ 永梦！」  
由于过于震惊，说不出下一句话来。到底发生了什么，还没做好判断这一切的心理准备。  
「那么贵利矢先生，要开始了哦～」  
男人造势般对他说「凉到了也不要紧张哦」，贵利矢心中不禁吐槽了一句，话不是这么说的吧。水的温度无所谓啦。「永梦！」机车叫着，活跃地偏了偏前轮。永梦压下眉梢，应道：  
「怎么了，贵利矢先生」  
「你问我怎么，诶？ 什么？ 该我问你啊」  
贵利矢没能把握这过于离谱的状况，男人——宝生 永梦却一副了然于心的样子。  
「啊啊。那个啊，是为了不让贵利矢先生重要的地方进水而准备的东西哦」  
虽然不知道自己全力以赴的机车形态看上去跟儿童有什么共通点，但永梦突然间就换上了一副循循善诱的小儿科医的表情。永梦明白他看不见心里会不安，把插进去一回的东西啵地一声拔了出来，特地拿到贵利矢面前蹲下来给他看。  
「你看、这个。排气管塞」  
满面春风的男人手里拿着的，是预防排气口进水用的工具。隔远点看，只会看成是那玩意吧。这么一说，还跟人类用的那个制式差不多。笑不出来。  
永梦似乎觉得他这样就能安心了，重新换上小儿科医的表情站起了身，见贵利矢「诶？ 诶？」地迷惑了起来，摸了摸他的头——不，应该说仪表盘周边。这一带的感觉形容起来颇为困难。就算变成了机车，感官也和平常一样。虽然担心那里和意想不到的部位挂着钩，但是也有那种感觉天然连接在一起的地方，关于这个问题，贵利矢觉得不可以考虑得太深。真是深渊。  
贵利矢刚跳出哲学思考，就被拉回了现实。这是由于刚刚的「排气管」塞又插了进来。那里到底是和什么部位连接在一起的，具体是怎样一种感觉，真的不能再深挖这个问题了。现在的他是，没错，一台机车。  
贵利矢是凭自己的意志变成车的。甚至不是Bugster。是机车，机车。  
「呜哇！ 冷死了！」  
「哈哈、抱歉」  
曾是贵利矢的黄色机车，一瞬间就被打消了决心，找回了自我。  
水桶的水哗啦啦地浇在身上，黄色的机车发出悲鸣。  
「你不是让我不管那些一口气洗完嘛」  
男人嘟起软乎乎的唇以示抗议。但这只是做做样子，看得出来永梦很享受此刻的互动。贵利矢也是一样的。在这样的繁忙之际，很久没有和永梦过二人世界了，而且他还甘愿为了自己牺牲宝贵的假期，没有比这更值得高兴的事情了。本以为永梦在休假，却在医院看到了他，从那一刻起贵利矢心中就有了淡淡的期待。  
说不定会约我呢。  
不知这个想法有没有传达到，总之永梦在确定了贵利矢接下来没有安排之后，让他在原地等着，拿着桶子一路小跑回来了。而且还拿了两个。水桶到底是拿来做什么的啊。放烟花……倒不可能吧，这大白天的。  
贵利矢兴致勃勃地猜想着水桶的用途，等待他的却是完全出乎意料的话。  
「既然你有空，那我们现在来洗车吧」  
真的有人会被人家当面说这种话吗。永梦究竟有没有把自己当人来看啊，贵利矢偶尔会觉得不安。毕竟跟作为人和他打交道的时间比起来，作为机车让他操作卡带的时间要更长。就算在永梦的记忆里，「人也能变成车」被「车也能变成人」取而代之了，那也没什么好奇怪的。  
这么说到底还是开玩笑，但如果不预先在心里打趣一番，还真有点承受不来。  
洗自己这台车变成了他的习惯，他能这样说，倒还是觉得开心的。抱着红色水桶的永梦说道：「贵利矢先生不在的时候，我一直都是一边想着你一边洗车的。这样做就感觉有前进的动力了。」一番话说得贵利矢有些害羞，他努力回想起那片冰冷的海。那个时候，看到分别已久的永梦成长了许多，他开心得不得了，为了不露馅演得可辛苦了。  
这个男人正朝自己劈头盖脸地传递着好意，一瞬间让他把自己身为Bugster的事实抛到了九霄云外。但是作为Bugster复活的时候，他已经决定好了要怎么活下去，要为了什么使用这条命。自己和人类在性质上有着根本的不同，不应该轻易连累其他人。更别说是自己在乎的人。  
尽管贵利矢如此约束着自己，但他原本是个率真的人，实在不擅长掩饰好意。遇到开心的事就会高举双手欢欣雀跃，感到人家在努力的时候就会想给他揉一把肩膀。  
距淳吾的事故发生已有五年，他一直以来都在避免真心待人。但是，和永梦相遇之后，他有了可以互相信赖、共同前进的搭档。所以，他已经不再害怕和自己有关的事情了。直到去年圣诞节消失为止的九条贵利矢是这样想的。此时此刻的Bugster贵利矢也是这么想的。  
得出这样一个结论的，无非是消失了的人类贵利矢。可是，在Bugster贵利矢当中，完全一样的记忆伴随着实感一同存在着。从旁人的角度看来，那些只不过是数据而已。虽然明白，但对于在这里的贵利矢来说，那一切都毋庸置疑，有着和真实同等的分量。  
所以贵利矢不会抵抗。自从心扉被打开过一次，心底就会浮现出一种令自己觉得这样下去也好的欢欣，纵使再怎么自欺欺人，这种心情都会止不住地涌上来。  
永梦跑去重新接水，把洗得水灵灵的好车车贵利矢晾在原地。天空中挂着大朵大朵的白云，和蓝天形成鲜明的对比，一派夏日风情。虽说气温已经从暖洋洋变成了火辣辣，但刚刚淋了水，现在感觉恰好合适。要是这样直接睡着了该怎么办，贵利矢想着想着心里一惊，睡意退却了。  
「贵利矢先生，让你久等了」  
肤色白皙的男人提着水桶乐颠颠地跑了回来。仔细一看，他的额头上渗出了汗水。  
「那是什么—？」  
「这个是……机车用的香波！」  
永梦把手里的蓝色瓶子高高举给贵利矢看。  
「这个是最香的一种」  
「你还试过啊」  
「是！」  
男人正搅拌着加进桶里的洗涤剂，看起来相当满足，贵利矢想跟他说句什么又闭上了嘴。为什么你这样的人会这么执着于味道这种东西啊，感觉这样问了反而会更麻烦。而且问了又打算从永梦那里听到什么样的回答呢。  
用水把车体上的泥浆和灰尘大致冲走之后，永梦拿出一把带海绵的大刷子从上到下开始洗车身。打上了刚刚说的那个「味道最香的香波」，转动刷子画着圆圈。抚摸般的细腻感触再加上温暖的日光，让贵利矢又想睡了。好险好险。  
「怎么样，贵利矢先生」  
「嗯—、很舒服哦」  
确实很舒服就直接说出来了，永梦却说「诶？ 感觉有点色呢」并回以一个浅笑，因此贵利矢打定主意不再说话了。  
贵利矢再一次化为了无机物，但他还是为男人的动向眼睛一亮。只见永梦把刚刚的海绵刷子放回了桶里，这回换了一把黑色的刷子。虽然他贴心地把刷子拿过来说「你看」，但贵利矢只是一台机车而已所以没有回话。永梦用融化般的表情看着这样的贵利矢，抚摸起机车头部的粉红色刺刺。  
黑色刷子的一头是三面刷，另一头是细长形的刷头，似乎可以清洁到很细的地方。永梦嘿咻一声蹲了下来，把泡过洗涤剂的刷子伸到贵利矢的发动机上，顺着沟槽唰唰唰地摩擦起来。连散热片的缝隙都被刷毛用力刷过，这份感触让贵利矢的意志动摇了起来。  
这感觉是怎么回事。  
再啰嗦一次，即便贵利矢变身成了二速状态，该感觉的还是感觉得到的。当然，和保持人形时的样子不可能完全一样，但是能辨别感触，痛感和舒适感也都是有的。虽然跟他人很难说明哪些地方是怎么连接在一起的，但车体和平常的身体确确实实是相通的。  
所以此刻，贵利矢很难形容这种发动机散热片的沟槽被反复刷洗的感觉，到底是连接着什么部位。打比方的话就是感觉侧腹部在被一圈圈地揉，可痒痒起来的却是上臂。就是这种感觉。  
这边贵利矢正为未知的感觉焦虑起来，再看另一边年轻的研修医却对此事满不在乎。男人用一如既往的娴熟手法继续着工作，这份仔细应该拿去享受假期才对。  
「这附近用刷子不好洗啊」  
永梦用戴着防滑手套的手背擦了一下流下的汗，把刷子伸进制动钳里来回出入。是他那好几种刷子里的一种，比刚刚那个黑色的刷毛要更长更软。刷子仔细地摩擦着螺旋状部件的内外侧。还没回过神来，减震器又被一把大号刷子刮了起来。  
如果换成人类的身体，应该会咬紧牙关拼命忍耐吧。但现在连这一点也做不到。为什么呢，这是因为贵利矢是一台机车。这份感觉也无法作为某个领域的东西让它升华，只能一直品尝下去。因为又没有对应的器官嘛。只是在洗车而已嘛。  
虽然贵利矢变得有点破罐子破摔，但也产生了与之相反的情感。  
保持二速状态的时候，心情很容易往「近似机车」的方向靠。如果跑得不错那就很高兴，要是驾驶熟练那就再开心不过了。让自己一个人开那还是免了。这种情况换成人应该怎么解读啊。不已经是彻头彻尾的机车了吗。  
现在正是这样的感觉，贵利矢心中的纠结和喜悦正在激烈翻涌。  
在贵利矢这边五味杂陈的同时，永梦拿出了一条五颜六色的抹布。  
「啊啊，这个。是我不要的T恤」  
贵利矢对那个配色有印象，是自己变成Bugster之前，与永梦刚刚相遇那一阵他经常穿的衣服。  
「你给裁啦」  
「是。因为治疗的缘故变得破破烂烂的」  
永梦用夸张的手势给他比划哪里破了个洞，贵利矢一边哈哈哈地笑，一边遐想起自己消失以来永梦的不容易。这半年间，到底发生了多少事呢。  
黄色的机车刚要没入思考的海洋，第二波就来袭了。  
「哇、」  
永梦蹲在地上，开始用柔软的粉色抹布擦拭轮毂。可能是因为用脏手套擦过脸的关系，不知什么时候他白皙的脸颊上沾上了污迹。他一根一根地用抹布左右擦过辐条，上下交替着转动抹布，发出吱吱的摩擦声。  
「已经可以了……」  
贵利矢小小声制止。自己正被牢牢固定在停车架上，想动也动不了，最关键的是，专心工作的永梦很危险。然而，这些都只不过是借口。  
自己并不想让他停下。  
「不，还要洗哦。这种细节工作做与不做，对最终成效影响很大的」  
「诶～。那、交给你了」  
贵利矢装出一副平静的样子，脑内却进入了一种前所未有的状态。那是陶醉感和一种正在攀升的「难以名状的感觉」。真是无以言表。传往已知的器官的感觉，跟不能准确定位的某种东西紧密结合在一起，让作为人类的贵利矢的高兴和作为机车的贵利矢的高兴混淆不清了，这样的感觉。总之是危险的感觉。其实这就是那个吧，心里想到了两个字，但要是承认了这一点，感觉一下子就会溃堤，比较的可怕。  
如果那道名为自制的堤坝决口了的话。到时候只会落得一个跟好不容易得到的搭档不好意思再见面的下场。因此贵利矢使出浑身解数，忍耐着剩余的流程。这是一场耐久战。而且绝对输不起这一战。  
等到温柔的永梦把轮毂辐条一根一根认真擦干净，已经过了三十分钟以上。贵利矢都完全不怎么说话了，但永梦专心干活，似乎没有察觉。  
如果是人形的话，肯定已经不得了了吧。  
贵利矢已经开始感到当机车的好处了。  
擦完轮毂，永梦把防滑手套浸到桶里吸足洗涤剂，用满是泡沫的两手擦起了排气管和消音器的时候，贵利矢险些发出声音。具体是怎样的声音呢，这里按下不提。总之永梦用两手温柔地包裹住消音器摩擦起来，忍耐着这一切的贵利矢感觉牙齿都咬出声响了。当然，这只是错觉。而且，看到永梦为了这一步骤还特地换上了新的手套，贵利矢不知现在在哪的胸口像被绞紧了似的。  
「永梦……」  
贵利矢忍不住叫出了他的名字。听见保持一段时间沉默的机车唐突出了声，永梦用哄孩子似的温柔语调答应道：  
「还差一点就结束了哦」  
永梦起身半蹲和机车对视，眯起大眼睛笑了起来。上下的睫毛都好长。眨眼的时候像要发出声音似的。是由于知道是贵利矢，才采取这种态度的吗。他还记得说话的对象是我吗。要是洗完之后就这样把自己放在停车场走人了，那何止是悲伤啊。  
永梦用另一只桶里装好的水，哗啦啦地冲掉了车身上的洗涤剂和洗出来的污垢。和最开始的冷水不一样，是在室外气温当中变得温热的水。  
「我用这个给你擦干净哦」  
他把一块水蓝色的布拿到方便贵利矢看的地方展示出来。雪米皮。连这种东西都有，永梦已经完完全全成了一个机车手嘛，贵利矢想道。那他也会去Autobacs之类的地方吗。难以想象。  
永梦一边说着吸水力真的好厉害之类的话，一边擦拭车身。积在缝隙处的水就用除尘罐吹掉。永梦开心地做着收尾工作，贵利矢也被他感染，稍微动了动前轮，左右摇起了车头。  
「好啦！ 最后是这个。会变得亮闪闪的哦」  
永梦迫不及待地拿出喷雾，很得意似的高高举起。他皱着鼻子，沙沙地摇起喷雾罐，然后把镀膜剂喷向整个车身。贵利矢一直看着拼命喷喷雾的永梦的表情，虽然这完全无所谓。  
为了不吸进喷雾，永梦一定在屏住呼吸吧。他的表情挺有趣的。永梦的脸、不如说所有的肌肉都又柔软又有弹性，一旦他皱起脸，有时就会露出想都想不到的表情。现在就是这种感觉。再多说一句，他打游戏的时候表情也挺不得了的。  
「现在开始擦干哦～」  
「嗯！ 拜托了—」  
永梦握着粉色T恤裁下来的布片，一下一下擦起镀膜剂来。他的衬衣不知什么时候因为汗水而变了颜色。从开始到现在已经过了多久呢。  
「好了，这样就完美了！ 变得更帅气了哦」  
「怎么？ 金牌美容师？」  
永梦解开停车架，把着握柄将贵利矢带到路边的小镜子前面。说实话那种镜子根本看不到个什么，但贵利矢还是简洁地说了声「哦哦，谢啦」。总感觉心里满满当当的，要是再说话可能就要撑破了。贵利矢现在开心得没办法，没准一不小心就要掉眼泪，为了不暴露这一点，他打算暂时保持机车形态。  
「啊，那我去拿一下随身物品」  
「等一下，永梦」  
可是，看到永梦正准备离开，因暑热而泛着红潮的脸上仍然沾着黑污，贵利矢还是选择了解除变身。  
「你看你。脸上都弄花了」  
朝那白皙的脸颊伸出手去，用指腹擦去了污迹。像年糕一样富有弹性的脸蛋。跟小孩子一样柔软。然而，男人却用与这感触相去甚远的眼神看着贵利矢。感觉那目光好扎人。贵利矢的视线游移了一瞬，开口道：「好啦！ 咱们去吃个饭吧」说着拍了拍永梦的背。  
迎面撞上了那种眼神，很容易就能想象到之后会变成什么发展。  
身为Bugster所具备的感情，不过是编制好的条件反射而已吗。可是，没有谁能证明那就不是真正的感情。被洗了觉得很高兴的，才不是机车。那只是表面而已，现在变身解除了，那份喜悦也还清清楚楚地留在贵利矢心里。那些感情全部都是贵利矢的东西。  
「咦？ 这么说，你出来是干什么呀」  
贵利矢伸了个懒腰表示先前的话题结束了，开始找新话题了。假期里永梦还穿着白衣到底是来做什么的呢。其实还挺在意的。  
「诶？ 啊、啊啊！」  
永梦像漫画里那样睁大了眼睛，两颊像蒙克的画那样凹了起来，叫道「惨了、我给忘了」。丰满的唇变成了章鱼那样。  
「报告！ 我是来交报告的！」  
「报告？ 就是你昨天做的那个报告？」  
永梦喊道「请稍等一下」便以惊人之势冲了出去，在贵利矢目睹之前摔了个漂亮的狗啃泥，又像溜冰一样站起身来，一眨眼就朝着医院大楼的方向跑得无影无踪。虽然很快就会摔跟头，但他是个跑得颇为迅速的男人。  
呼地吐出一口气，贵利矢的脸上浮现出了笑容。没空在这里感慨了。话说永梦那家伙，工具和白衣就放在这里不管了啊。帮他收回去吧，贵利矢这样想着，取下挂在胸前的墨镜戴上，在骄阳下迈出步伐。  
并不是为了防止紫外线进入眼睛才戴墨镜的。  
他绝不是在意日晒的问题。


End file.
